Cold Lips
by emily-is-strange
Summary: Yamato, Sora, insane fangirls, and the wonders of vanilla ice cream. [ONESHOT]


**I'm back with another oneshot! Yay for me! Thank you to all who reviewed on "Insomnia" you guys are the best. Well,I kind of realized that I made a big mistake on my first post. I didn't state a disclaimer...** _smacks forehead_** Well, I'm not making the same mistake twice so here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of it's characters. Never have and (sadly) never will.**

**Now that I fixed that, on with the story...**

* * *

**----Sora----**

"Mmm…. vanilla…."

17-year-old, Sora Takenouchi sat on the cement edge of the wishing fountain in the mall as she savored the creamy taste of her vanilla ice cream. Sora, was what people would call, a 'natural beauty.' Her gorgeous sun-fire red hair was silky soft, and fell and inch or two below her collarbone with wispy bangs that sometimes fell into her eyes. Her eyes were another wonder. Not only were they a striking red, but also if one were to look close enough, they would find glittering flecks of gold strewn through her irises.

"I don't care how childish Taichi says this is. There is no cure like sweet ice cream." Sora muttered to herself as she continued to enjoy her frozen treat. Sora was currently wearing a slim-fitting white tank top and matching white skirt: her tennis uniform.

"And whoever decided to hold a tennis tournament on a Sunday has never heard of the term 'cruel and unusual punishment'…ouch!" Sora looked down at the fresh wound that sat an inch above her right knee. The gash was relatively large and rather disgusting looking.

"Maybe I should have taken that bandage Coach offered me after the match." The young girl flinched as she remembered how she received her bloody wound.

Sora's tennis team had done well all season and had made it to the championship tournament. They had the top two doubles teams in the league and also six out of the top ten singles players. Sora naturally was one of those six and was second only to one other player. Her final match of the day would not only make her the champion singles player, but also win her team the title. The final match consisted of game after game of intense volleys and nail-biting tiebreakers. In the end, it was Sora's quick reflexes and painful dive into the concrete that won the game (A/N: I can tell you from experience, those dives can get pretty nasty…and hurt like hell!)

And that is why Sora was sitting on the fountain's edge enjoying a generous serving of vanilla ice cream. It was her ritual. She blamed her mother for it, really. Mrs. Takenouchi, though she didn't care for too many sweets, had made it a habit to allow Sora to indulge herself with vanilla ice cream anytime she injured herself playing sports. Whether Sora won or lost, vanilla ice cream was always there to help her heal. Maybe Taichi was right…it was a little childish…

Sora crossed her right leg over her left, careful to not let the blood smear. The redheaded Digidestined of love let out another small sigh and went back to her ice cream. She rolled it around on her tongue, savoring the creamy taste and then licked her lips after she swallowed. _'Honestly, what could be better than vanilla ice cream?' _thought Sora as she looked up and saw her answer.

**----Yamato----**

"Good…I think I lost them…for now…" muttered Yamato Ishida. The teenage rock star took the second to catch his breath, only to have it knocked right back out of him when he caught sight of the redheaded goddess sitting on the fountain's edge.

Yamato face broke out into a grin when he saw his long time friend, who had recently become the object of his affections, sitting and enjoying what looked like an afternoon treat.

The 17-year-old boy began to walk towards the fountain as he locked eyes with Sora. Standing at a respectable 6 feet tall, Yamato was what people would call 'dangerously hot'. His muscles, though not extremely large or protruding were extremely well defined and most definitely larger than the average musician. This was most likely due to Taichi's constant soccer challenges that caused Yamato to stay so fit. His golden hair was semi long and fell to his ears with a few locks that hung on his forehead (A/N: If any of you have played Final Fantasy VIII, then just imagine Squall's hair).

Yamato took a few strides and was standing in front of Sora. He was wearing dark jeans with a light tan shirt that brought out his creamy complexion, and also revealed how flushed his cheeks were. Yamato also held a black baseball cap and dark sunglasses in one hand: his abandoned disguise to hide from his insanely obsessed fan-girls. And also carried his worn leather guitar bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Sor. What are doing here?" asked Yamato as he took a seat beside her and looked into her red eyes with his. Much like Sora, the most attractive feature on him was his eyes. They were a shocking clear cerulean blue with small flashes of silver that rivaled Sora's flecks of gold.

"Just enjoying a little comfort food after my match today. What about you? I'm guessing you just came from rehearsal?" inquired Sora as she took another bite.

"You would be correct madam." joked Yamato and he set his guitar down. He did a quick scan of the mall and turned his attention back to Sora who held a knowing smile on her face.

"Would I also be correct in assuming you are once again being chased after by the 'We Love Yama Club'?" she teased.

"You WOULD be correct, except I managed to get rid of them" he smirked as he ran a hand through his hair, which was completely devoid of gel for once.

"Oh really? So who did you get to help you this time?" Sora took another bite and once again licked her lips.

"I'll have you know that I got rid of them by myself. I don't always need someone to help me escape," replied the teenage heartthrob.

"Oh yes you do." retorted Sora.

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Don't."

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do."

"Fine name three times I needed someone to help me escape." challenged Yamato as he leaned back on one hand.

"Well, let's see there was the time last week where you hid in Taichi's car. A couple days before that; when you had Mimi distract them by spilling her smoothie all over them in the food court. And the time before that when you had Takeru disguise himself as you after one of your concerts. And before that when you had Jyou drive you around town six times to get them off your trail. And before that when you had Daisuke distract them by hitting Jun with a soccer ball…"

"OK! I get it! You've made your point," grumped the golden haired rock star. "So what if I needed help every once in a while. But those days are in the past, I've become a professional when it comes to eluding the band simple-minded, hormone-driven teenage girls."

Yamato gave Sora give best smirk as she shook her head and playfully smacked him on the arm. She went back to her ice cream and he then took the time to drink in her appearance, and marveled at the look of her silky smooth skin. _'Everything about her is perfect in every way,'_ thought Yamato as he shamelessly allowed his eyes to imprint her image into his mind _'She's sweet, pretty, kind, lovely, caring, beautiful, funny, gorgeous, the most loving person on the face of this planet, and not to mention, hot!'_

"….listening Yamato?" asked Sora with an amused look on her face. Yamato quickly snapped out of his stupor and shook his head to regain his focus.

"Sorry Sor. I must have spaced out there for a second," apologized Yamato as a soft blush tinted his cheeks. "What was it that you were saying?"

"I was saying, that I'm glad you've become a professional at eluding your fan girls. Because that means you'll have no trouble getting away from them now, since they are right over there." Sora couldn't help but burst out into giggles as she saw Yamato turn around to see the large horde of girls who were frantically searching for their blond idol.

'_Damn!'_ he cursed to himself _'I thought I got away from them! They're too close already, if I try to make a run for it, they'll catch me for sure! Unless…'_

"Sora! Hurry and kiss me!"

**----Sora & Yamato----**

Her giggles died instantly, the second the words had left his mouth.

"W-What?" stammered Sora who felt her cheeks flame up at the thought of kissing the guy of her dreams.

"Come on Sora! I can't make a run for it; they're too close, and there is nowhere nearby for me to hide. Please!" begged Yamato who turned his best puppy-dog face on the redheaded beauty.

'_Oh my God. I can't do this! I can't kiss Yamato! He'll find out how I feel for sure! I can't let him know how much I want him,'_ Sora's eyes darted around for any other possible solution.

"Y-Yamato, are you sure that there isn't an-"

"Sora, please!" Yamato turned his eyes to Sora who immediately fell into his intense gaze.

Blue-silver met red-gold in a flash of raw emotion. Yamato leaned forward and gently brushed his lips over Sora's where he was met with an instant shock of cold. Sora pulled in a sharp breath when she felt the extreme temperature change when Yamato's warm lips met with her cold ones.

The rational part of his brain told him that the jolt was because of the shock of her cold lips, kind of like when you jump straight into a cold pool of water. Every nerve jumps alive and your blood pumps with pure adrenaline. But another part of him felt that the jolt was caused my something more. Some invisible electric force that pulled Yamato in, and made him appreciate Sora's parted cold lips.

When she had gasped, Sora's lips had part opened and remained that way until Yamato gingerly slipped his tongue past them. The shock that had caused Sora's body to stiffen was soon melted away as the heat from Yamato's lips and tongue thawed out her frozen mouth.

Yamato leaned further into Sora and cupped both sides of her face with his hands. He gently made small circular motions around her jaw line with his thumbs as his mouth tenderly moved against hers. There was something about the way she tasted. Something familiar that he couldn't really place since he was having a hard time concentrating. He felt as if she had set his entire body on fire. Every muscle in his body burned with the raw passion that he could only describe as Sora's love. It was addicting and he intended to have much more of it.

She barely registered the distant sounds of high-pitched shrieks and astonished gasps followed by clicking heels and slapping flip-flops, which she later deducted, must have come from his fan club. All Sora could focus on was Yamato. Every one of her senses was filled with him. The feel of his strong lips moving against hers, the sound of his low soft groans emitting from his throat as the kiss deepened, the intoxicating smell of his cologne, the personal sweet taste of his mouth, everything about him was sending Sora on a natural high.

Both were dizzy from the lack of oxygen when they finally parted and rested their foreheads against one another. Neither opened their eyes, and neither moved. Both Sora and Yamato sat in silence as they caught their breath.

"Cold vanilla…." muttered Yamato sometime later.

"Huh?" questioned Sora as she slowly pulled her head back to look at him.

"You taste like cold vanilla." He clarified as he opened his eyes and let his hands fall to her shoulders.

"Oh. Probably the ice cream," she reasoned.

"I like it." He said with a wide smile on his face. Sora looked up into his clear sapphire orbs and saw a mischievous twinkle of silver.

"You didn't kiss me just to get your fan girls to leave you alone, did you?" Sora questioned as she shot an accusing look at the blond.

"Yes and no," he responded. "I've kinda always wanted to, just never had an excuse until now"

"So you need an excuse to kiss me?"

"Not anymore…"

**----End----**

* * *

**Done! I know this is just another pointless oneshot but I got this idea stuck in my head and just had to write it. Once again, since I am still new at this feel free to leave any type of criticism you deem necessary. Thanks!**

**-_emily-is-strange -;_**


End file.
